


The Black and White Dragon Part 1

by colincat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Dark, Pokemon, dragon - Freeform, pokemon black and white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colincat/pseuds/colincat
Summary: As a child, a boy named Charles is sucked into another world through a portal full of creatures he has never seen before called Pokemon, he previously lived in a world with Pokemon but not these ones. In that world, creatures that have interacted with portals gain special powers depending on their personality. What adventures will unfold for Charles? What is the reasoning behind these portals? Will Charles ever get back to his original world?





	The Black and White Dragon Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes a small place in a huge story, it is just one small part, and all other stories haven't been made in writing yet. Takes place in a pokemon world, also note that when this is complete there might be many questions left unanswered and might leave you confused, if you want to know the answers let me know and I'll see if I can work on the other series works.

In a world unlike ours, unexpected events occur often, making the unexpected expected, yet, no one saw this coming. This is just a short story, showing one of many things that have happened in this world, it might be one of many, but this event, like many others, has changed this world forever. Most people in society see in color but sometimes… You just have to see in black and white.

One beautiful summer day, a family is playing at a park. A mother, a father, and a child. The mother was a blonde woman who looked in her thirties. The father had brown hair and was about the same age as the woman. The child was small and had brown hair and had a necklace around his neck.

“C’mon buddy.” said the father. “Come to Daddy.”

The child sits on the ground, looking at the sky.

“I guess he just wants to relax.” said the mother.

The child continued staring at the sky blankly and spread his arms open to the sky. Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of the child. The child just sat there and stared into a portal, it was a beautiful mix of all colors combined, but the colors that stood out the most were black and white. The parents rushed to grab the child, panicking. The child continued to stare into the portal, reaching out for it, and with one huge pull, the child was sucked into the portal.

“Nooooooo!” screamed the parents, attempting to reach him in the portal.

The portal closed, locking the child inside, away from his parent’s grasp. The inside of the portal was the same as how the child was it before, every single color, with the colors of black and white standing out. Slowly, the colors of black and white enveloped the child with a misty aura, the feeling being inside of the portal quickly went from peaceful and beautiful to terrifying and painful, as the colors started to tear him apart and putting him back almost instantaneous. The child cried and cried, trapped in the spiral of colors. As the child cried, it could see a light out of the other side of the portal. Even with feeling immense pain, the child reached out to the light and began to calm down. The light got bigger and bigger, soon enveloping the child in the light. The child has closed its eyes, and as fast as they closed, he opened them and was in an unfamiliar place. He wasn’t in the portal or his own world anymore, and he was surrounded by creatures he has never seen before. There was a huge crowd of creatures, just looking at him, creatures of many colors, and each of them looked entirely different. All the creatures seemed to have a mix of being frightened and curious, the creatures came closer to the child, spears still in hand.

“Stop!” a voice called from the crowd. “It seems that is just a child, it can do no harm. Put down your spears!”

“No!” yelled one of the creatures holding a spear. “We don’t know what it can do, even if they are just a child, it still came from a portal, and we’ve seen what creatures that came from portals can do .”

The creature that told the others to stop walked closer to the child and picked him up. The child stared into the eyes of the creature, and his eyes lit up like a starry night. The creature looks like a leaf, it is both yellow and green, and looks very friendly. The nice creature looks at the child's’ necklace.

“This child has a name, it says so on the necklace, it seems as if this child uses something similar to our alphabet.” The nice creature said. “It is hard to read, but I think it says, Charles.”

A creature in the crowd walked over to the nice creature, “Put the child down Leavanny” It said.

The creature was also green, it had a weird face but had a body resembling a deer.

“It might just be a child, but as Watchog said, it came through a portal, we do not know the potential of that child, for your safety and all of ours, put it down.” The deer said.

The child just stared at them with a blank face, confused about what weird gibberish they were saying.

“Yes, as I said, it is just a child, it is incapable of doing harm, and even if it does have great potential because it came through a portal, we should not be afraid of that power, I promise I will raise it well.” Said the nice creature that seemed to be named Leavanny.

“…. Leavanny….. I know you have a nice soul. I trust you with this child, I believe that out of everyone here, you are the one I trust the most with taking care of a child. Please, raise this child well, and you must remember that this child came from a portal, we do not know what it is capable of.” Said the deer creature.

“Oh, thank you so much Virizion, I promise you I will take very good care of Charles.”

“You may go now Leavanny, protect this child, and if you see any hint of potential that could have come from this portal, tell me. Remember to train it as one of us, it must be able to fend for itself.”

Leavanny walks through the crowd holding the child and brings him to its house.

“This is where you will live from now on Charles, I will take very good care of you.” Said Leavanny.

13 Years later, Charles has been growing up with Leavanny as his mother. Charles was trained to be self-dependent and a fighter, Virizion thought if he was trained to be a fighter that his true potential would be revealed. All Charles knew were the basics, and always had a long wooden pole with him, his weapon of choice. Today he was going to get professional combat training from two other creatures, named Sawk and Throh.

“Charles!” Leavanny yelled. “Wake up, you don’t want to be late for your training!” Charles woke up and stood up from his bed, rubbing his eyes. “C’mon sleepyhead, this is supposed to be your big day, you are finally going to get trained by professionals, come grab your breakfast and get ready, I don’t want you to be late.”

Charles nodded in agreement and went back to his room to get ready. After 13 years of living along with the creatures, who call themselves “Pokemon” he had grown well. Now at 14 years old, he was tall, strong, and skinny. He put on shoes that resembled sandals but made of flimsy wood and leaves, He had white pants that were made from silk one of the Pokemon he knows can weave, and a black jacket that has clearly been through a lot, he refuses to get a new one because 2 years ago Leavanny made it for him, she made it bigger than it should have been for him at that age but Charles loved it, with a blue undershirt that was made for him by one of Leavanny’s friends.

“Here Charles, I got something for you, a little gift that might help you,” Leavanny said, as she handed Charles what resembled a backpack. “It’s a portable storage vessel, you can put your things in there and wear it on your back, I also made a slot for your pole.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Said Charles, as he grabbed the backpack and put it around his shoulders.

“Wow Charles, you look ready for anything,” Leavanny said happily.

Charles proceeded to walk out the door. “Stop Charles!” said Leavanny. “How did you forget your breakfast, here.” She said as she handed him the usual breakfast food for them, leaves covered in honey with berries in the middle of it, the honey keeps it all together, and the leaves to keep the berries inside. The leaves are also specially prepared and found by a Pokemon named Lilligant, who knows the perfect leaves for meals. He grabbed his breakfast and put it in his backpack.

“Also, Charles,” Leavanny said. She reached her arms out and hugged him. “I love you,” said Leavanny.

“I love you too Mom.” Said Charles, as he hugged her back and walked out the door. He began walking away from the house and heard “Please be safe! Also, don’t get lost, remember, it's near the spot we always had lunch years ago, near the Shade River!”

Charles turned back to Leavanny, waved, and went back on his way. It’s around a 10-minute walk to the Shade River, it's far from the town, and it’s probably the furthest he has gone from the village he grew up in. Along his way to the river, it was mainly grasslands. There are other Pokemon in the wild, but the Pokemon Charles grew up with had adapted to their situation and learned to speak and advance in life. There are some Pokemon in the Village who try to get other Pokemon to join their civilization, but most of the time the other Pokemon can’t be changed. Charles has heard of descriptions of the Pokemon that were supposed to train him and their names. One is named Sawk, a blue Pokemon that specializes in a form of fighting called “Karate” and the other is named Throh, a red Pokemon that specialized in a form of fighting called “Judo.” They both have outfits made specifically for their type of fighting and are said to be very strong.

Charles had made it to the Shade River, its name was given to it because there are trees that have grown along the other side of the river that is so large that the entire river is shaded from the light. Charles and Leavanny always came here when he was little to play and eat. He always had so much fun there, just looking at the river filled him with happy memories. To the left of the river was a building that seemed to be made out of stone. It wasn’t there when he came here as a kid.

“I guess that’s the place.” Said Charles, as he walked closer to the building. The building seemed to be very sturdy, probably was made for one reason, to train in, and to make a place built for rugged training, it must be very sturdy. Charles took a deep breath and walked inside. It was a well-lit building and had two creatures inside, most likely Sawk and Throh.

“Why can’t he just get here already? I’m getting impatient! I wanna fight now!” said the red one, literally enveloped in flames.

“Calm down Throh.” Said the other Pokemon, most likely Sawk. “I’m sure he’ll be here any minute. And by any minute, I mean now, he seems to be here.”

Throh ran towards Charles, still enveloped in flames. “What took you so long?!” He roared. “You were supposed to be here 2 minutes ago! You know what, I don’t want to hear why, I just want to fight, let’s go!”

“Throh, calm down,” Sawk said calmly. “Sorry for my impatient brother, I guess I’ll explain things. As you can see from Throh, he is covered in flames. You see, we were also, like you, sucked into a portal, but non-like you, we got out before we got sucked into the other side of the portal, which is most likely where you came from. It seems to be that when creatures get sucked into a portal, they gain a random power. We do not know why it happens, but that is what we think. I have been given the power of controlling water, and Throh, the power of fire. We think certain powers are given depending on a certain emotion. For example; I am very calm, and when I am calm enough, I can control water, and as you could see, Throh controls fire when he is angry or enraged, but I don’t know if I would say he can ‘control’ it, he just says he can, but the fact is that he is just always angry. What we are going to be doing is testing your fighting power, and we are going to see if you have any powers, putting you through different emotions.”

“That’s a lot to take in, but I think I understand.” Said Charles.

“Well, I’m glad,” said Sawk. “because Throh has yet to understand, and I don’t know how much stupidity I can take.”

“So how will we start?” asked Charles.

“First, show us how strong you are,” Sawk said, as both of the Pokemon nodded at each other. Throh became enraged and lit up in flames, Sawk stood there, closed his eyes, and started to become surrounded by a veil of water. They both charged at him at the same time.

Charles pulled out his pole as fast as possible, Throh started with a punch enveloped in flames, which Charles quickly blocked with the pole. Sawk came in for an attack at his right, Charles ducked, narrowly avoiding the first chop given by Sawk, but couldn’t avoid the next, which was originally directed at his legs to knock his balance off, but instead hit Charles’ head and knocked him into a wall in a corner.

“*cough cough* Ok I think I’ve been tested enough,” said Charles, but Sawk and Throh had different plans, and rushed for him again. Charles saw they weren’t going to give up, so he stood back up and ran to another corner of the building, Charles held his pole in a position to where he might have the best stability and defense. Throh lunged at him again, with a flaming punch, which Charles dodged, and his fist made a hole in the wall, firmly grasping hold of Throh’s hand. Sawk sent many chops directed at Charles again, but all aiming for his legs. Charles was hit and knocked to the ground. He was in a very weak place, so he tried his best to protect his body. Sawk continued the barrage of chops at Charles, just hitting his arms, trying to break his defense. Throh pulled his fist out of the wall, and, filled with rage, charged at Charles again. He had no way of protecting himself against this attack. Throh filled his fist with flames and hit Charles’ directly on his arms, like Sawk did, attempting to break the defense. Unlike Sawk, his attack succeeded. One of Charles’ arms felt like they were shattered, while the other was very bruised and blackened by the hot flame.

“STOP IT!” Screamed Charles but to no avail. “STOP! STOP STOP STOP STOOOOPPP!”

Charles was so scared, he had nothing he could do but scream, he couldn’t protect himself against another attack from Throh, he was done for.

“STOP IT NOOOWW-“ Charles was enveloped in rage and pain, to a point of no longer feeling like himself. As he laid on the ground, crying out, his appearance began to change. He snapped. His eyes grew wider and had a shade of red spreading in his eyes, his skin turned rough into what seemed to be scales, his face grew longer, a sort of snout, and his nose spitting smoke like a train, his teeth grew, sharper than a blade, his neck grew longer, a small tail shaped, wings sprouted from his back, he was no longer Charles, Charles was gone, all he knew now was anger.


End file.
